


Not What It Looks Like

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has said those five words a lot. This time they mean something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Looks Like

She said those five words when her mother walked in on her and Jimmy Keys roughhousing in the garage, her body draped across his lap and his arms wrapped around her hips. Her face was shining with sweat and they were both panting, but Jane shook her head and said, "Not what it looks like."

When she fell asleep with Korsak on patrol, she woke with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She squinted into the light from an officer she would later swear revenge on and said, "Not... what... it... looks like."

At a crime scene, she sat on something sharp and Frost was kind enough to make sure it hadn't broken the skin. When Maura came around the back of the car and saw her pants down, with Frost examining her back end, she blushed and said, "Not what it looks like."

Movie night was a tradition, and Angela insisted they continue it even after the separation. Maura volunteered her living room. Frost and Korsak joined so the absent member wouldn't be quite so noticeable, with Frankie and Tommy cooking hamburgers on the back porch. No one present batted an eye at the fact Jane and Maura were sharing the couch, or seemed to notice when Jane drew a blanket over them both once the lights went down.

To them, it was just two friends and coworkers enjoying a movie together. But, once again, it wasn't what it looked like.

Maura dozed, and Jane kissed her forehead, ignoring the movie to watch as Maura slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
